Some dispersion-based colorants, such as universal colorants, are packaged in quart metal cans. The metal cans require a variety of tools to be opened in order to fill colorant dispensers. Such colorant dispensers are used to provide one or more colorants to a base paint to provide a paint of a desired color. A common method used to open the metal cans of universal, dispersion-based colorant is with the use of a carpet knife and a “church key” type triangular can opener. Both opening tools and methods of use leave small openings in the top of the can from which the colorant has to be poured. This results in slow addition time to the dispensers, does not allow the metal containers to fully empty, and does not allow for access to properly clean the containers for environmentally sound disposal.
In the daily filling of the colorant dispensers, a large number of quart containers are required. This process of refilling the dispensers requires a considerable time commitment. Typically, prior to filling the dispensers, the containers holding the colorant are shaken, such as in conventional paint mixing equipment, to mix and provide a uniform colorant. Examples of conventional paint mixing equipment clamp the container between top and the bottom plates and vigorously shake the container to mix the contents. In some cases, a tray shaker holds and mixes a plurality of containers simultaneously. Mixing in such equipment takes about 3-5 minutes. If a full quart of colorant is not used, the containers are stored until the next day. There is no way to reseal the partially filled open containers, subjecting the containers to potential contamination, spillage, evaporation of components, and inability to remix. Upon completion of filling all dispensing canisters, all the quart cans are disposed of as normal waste. There is no ability to recycle.